


Twilight

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bats, Chubby Mycroft Holmes, Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Lestrade gifts Mycroft with the sight of a beautiful natural phenomenon.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts).



> A little bird (dragon) told me today was Batty"s birthday so this is for you. Hope your birthday is a wonderful one.

Inspector Lestrade was bemused by reports of a large increase in the number of pickpocketing offences being reported. All in the same area, all around the time of sunset.

 

"Why now?" he asked aloud.

 

"Dunno, guv." Sargeant Dimmock admitted. "All in Regent's Park. All toffs as well."

 

"Don't speak that way about your betters, Dimmock." growled Lestrade.

 

"Sorry, guv. Might it have something to do with the bats?"

 

Lestrade looked at his subordinate like he had suddenly grown two heads.

 

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

 

"Well, guv. I did hear tell that there's a load of bats living there now and the t-upper classes like to watch 'em fly around in the evening."

 

"I see. And while their attention is elsewhere…"

 

Dimmock role-played picking someone's pocket.

 

"Precisely. I'll have a word with uniform, see if they can't increase patrols in the park and catch the bastards."

 

Lestrade turned his attention to the paperwork on his desk as Dimmock left the room. This was definitely something he'd be talking about with Mycroft later when they met up.

 

*

 

Lestrade was ushered into the sitting room of Mycroft's Pall Mall residence by Mycroft's valet.

 

"Inspector Lestrade, Mr Holmes."

 

"Thank you, Simmons. Enjoy your night off."

 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

 

As the valet hurried away, a happy night of ale and music-hall entertainment in his immediate future, Mycroft rose from his armchair and crossed the room to take Lestrade's hands in his.

 

"My dearest Gregory. How fare you?"

 

"A great deal better for seeing you," admitted Lestrade. "I have missed you, love."

 

Mycroft's cheeks pinked at the endearment;a glorious contrast to the russet of his beard. He put his arms around Lestrade and held him close against the comforting solidity of his body.

 

"And I you, my dear. The demands on both of us are becoming irksome."

 

"Very. When I'm standing over the body of some poor unfortunate and the only light is from a bull's-eye lantern, I sometimes yearn to be here with you. Here in front of the fire with a good book and a nice glass of something to keep the cold out, where all I have to do is look up and there you'll be."

 

"I crave the selfsame thing," confessed Mycroft. "In a kinder world, we would be able to do just that. I would be able to share my home and my life with you, where society could see us for what we are and not condemn us. Still, we must make do."

 

"We must. However that doesn't mean that, as fast friends, we cannot be seen in public." said Lestrade with a highly-intriguing glint in his eye. "I want the whole world to see just how magnificent you are and just how proud I am to walk beside you." Lestrade admitted.

 

"Whatever did you have in mind, Gregory?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Take a hansom to Regent's Park and watch the bats. My sergeant told me there is a herd of them living there and they come out to feed at twilight."

 

Lestrade could feel tremors of laughter running through the frame of the man he adored.

 

"My beloved Gregory, the proper collective noun for bats is a 'colony'. I must admit to being intrigued, however. I think a stroll with you in the twilight would be a most enjoyable thing. Afterwards, would you join me for dinner? There is a most pleasant restaurant a mere step from the park."

 

"That is close to the most perfect evening, Mycroft. Shall we?" Lestrade asked, pulling away from Mycroft and extending his arm, as if to his betrothed, and was rewarded with a warm chuckle as Mycroft nudged him aside in order to get at his hat and coat.

 

*

 

They had no trouble finding a cab and Lestrade exulted in the feel of his lover's body pressed so close to him in public, the tiny quirk of Mycroft's lips let Lestrade know he was enjoying it too and boded well for their night together.

 

As they alighted from the cab and resumed their stroll, Lestrade kept a weather eye on the less salubrious element that were haunting the park itself and smiled to himself as a young fingersmith had his collar felt by two of the Met's finest.

 

He felt insanely proud to be promenading along with such a magnificent man at his side;Mycroft was a truly majestic sight in his navy coat and top hat, his silver-topped walking stick adding gravitas to the whole package, acknowledging acquaintances with a nod of his head or a touch to the brim of his hat. 

 

Beside the lake Lestrade spotted an empty bench.

 

"Shall we sit?" he asked. 

 

"Yes, this will be something best appreciated when sitting," agreed Mycroft.

 

No sooner had they taken their seats when a delighted murmur rose from the other spectators.

 

"Look Gregory!" Mycroft exclaimed, grasping Lestrade's arm and pointing with his other hand.

 

"Where...oh, my."

 

Tiny winged shapes dived and wove across the sky in a graceful aerobatic ballet, ever changing and utterly mesmerising, as they chased the insects that fed them. The entrancing display continued until it was almost too dark to make anything out and the lamplighters had already been round, the hissing of the gas jets in the streetlights almost the only sound.

 

Lestrade was captivated by Mycroft's expression. The man who ran the Empire was completely enthralled by the colony's display and Lestrade was delighted by this; he had been the bearer of a gift no one else could have given this incredible man.

 

Unseen by anyone, Mycroft's hand closed briefly around Lestrade's, the closest either of them dared to a public display of affection but even then, Lestrade had never known Mycroft be so bold and the twinkle in Mycroft's eye let him know that Mycroft knew and was amused by his own daring.

 

"Come, my dear " said Mycroft softly. "Dinner awaits. Shall we?"

 

"After you, love." murmured Lestrade in anticipation of the delights to come.


End file.
